


Nothing To Do

by thatwriterjenni



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You [25]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Boredom, Modern AU, Passing Time, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8541526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterjenni/pseuds/thatwriterjenni
Summary: Part 25 of the 100 ways to say i love you prompt challenge. Robb/Jon with the prompt: well, what do you want to do?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am now 1/4 of the through the 100 ways to say i love you prompt challenge. Thank you to everyone who has been supporting me by leaving comments, kudos, or even just reading along. If you have any challenge suggestions for once I am done with this one feel free to leave them in a comment.

The thought of having the house to themselves should have been exciting one with endless possibilities of mischief. Still the only reason they had the house to themselves was that everyone else was gone. Sansa had gone with her friends out to the lake for the week. Jon now regretted suggesting his sister become friends with Ygritte. He was happy that they would be getting along even better but now his girlfriend was not there to keep him company. Along with them was Sansa's best friend Margaery so Robb was out of luck as well.

They would have invited over Theon and Sam but Sam was away at some college prep thing while Theon was off doing god knows what. The only ones left at the house were Jon, Robb, Ghost, and Grey Wind. Even the dogs seemed bored as they laid sprawled out over the couches.

Jon sat with Grey Wind's head in his lap and his feet stuck up on the table. He flipped through channels trying to find something on TV. Their were a few things on that they could maybe do but this of course would mean they had to agree on something. Robb would never watch the soccer games that Jon wanted to watch. Jon would complain and roll his eyes the whole way through an episode of Grey's Anatomy that Robb would want to watch. He saw Cops was on and it had promise. Just as he about to click it the Cops moved back and it was shown that Real Housewives of some rich sophisticated city was playing. Jon glanced at the time and swear realizing that they had just missed the one thing they would have both watched.

"Their is nothing on TV." Jon announced as he put the remote on the side table. He looked down at Grey Wind and smiled at the dog, scratching him behind his ears. Jon heard a bark and turned his head to see Ghost. Jon could have sworn that Ghost was giving him an angry and almost jealous look. He was quick to pull his hand away from Grey Wind's face to stop petting him. Still Ghost looked betrayed hating that Jon had dared pet another dog. To get back at him Ghost moved to lay on the love seat with Robb. He made a big show of it  
to make Jon watch as he flopped over Robb looking to be pet.

Robb chuckled and started to pet Ghost. "He's pissed at you then isn't it?" Robb asked before he looked at the TV. "Nothing on TV- well shit. Well, what do you want to do?"

It was a good question but Jon did not have an answer to it. He let out a confused sound and shrugged at his brother, "Fuck if I know." He picked up the remote again and scrolled through the channels to make sure that their was really nothing on the television. Sure enough just like when he had checked thirty seconds ago their was still nothing on for them to watch. Jon let out an annoyed sound, taking in a breath as he tried to figure out what to do. "We could drink."

"Drink what? Dad keeps track of the liquor cabinet ever since he caught Arya and Gendry doing shots." Robb reminded his brother. It had been a weekend where they had left Arya alone, her first and last for a long time. Now they had sent her off to be with friends and more importantly adult supervision.

"Fuck you're right and Theon stole your fake ID the last time you got drunk." Jon told his brohter, he had never gotten one of his own since he and Robb looked close enough alike.

"That fucker I'll kick his ass when he gets home from wherever the fuck he is." Robb complained.

"Probably picking up strippers in Vegas with Ramsay." Jon told him with laugh.

Robb chuckled, "I would not doubt that for a minute. Ramsay has been getting Theon into a shit ton of trouble since they started hanging out- I hate that fucker."

"Yeah I hate the way he stares at Sansa. He looks at her like she's some trophy prize or something." Jon told Robb as he fidgeted with the remote.

"We really need to keep an eye on that one. No way we are ever letting that shit near our sister oh no- over my dead body." Robb said as he went back to petting Ghost.

"I would drink to that if we had anything to drink." Jon said with a grin. Robb laughed, shaking his head at his brother. He moved to get up, taking Ghost with him to head to the kitchen. He looked around for something but even the fridge was cleared out, it had been a while since Cat had been around to go grocery shopping. She had left the boys money to go themselves but they had not yet gotten around to it.

Robb picked up some of the money and the menu to the pizza place. He poked his head out to look at Jon. "Large meat lovers pizza with black olives, extra cheese, and a two liter of Mountain Dew?" 

"I think we should change things up- get Dr. Pepper instead." Jon told him.

Robb nodded, "Good call Jon that sounds a lot better." Robb walked back into the kitchen and ordered their pizza. Once he was done he sat back down on the couch with Ghost. "They said it would be here in twenty to twenty five minutes."

Jon looked from Robb over to the TV, "Alright Star Wars or Star Trek?"

"Well that depends with Star Wars would we be watching the originals or the prequels?"

"A good question- how about we do prequels." Jon suggested, knowing that those were Robb's favorites.

"Deal." Robb told his brother with a smile. He sat with Jon and watched the beginning of the movie. When the doorbell rang the two dogs got up to bark at the front door. Jon took the money from Robb and went to go get the pizza. He paid for the pizza before bringing it in along with the soda.

Once Jon was in the kitchen the dogs were on his tail, whimpering and whining to get bites. Jon picked off a few pieces of italian sausage since it was not his favorite topping. He tossed them to the dogs before taking pizza and Dr. Pepper out to the living room. He handed some to Robb before having a seat to eat his.

"You know this is not the worst idea we have ever had." Jon told his brother before he took a bite of his pizza.

"Shut up Jon this is the best part." Robb spoke before taking a bite of his pizza, watching the movie intensely.


End file.
